Beast Hangout
Ok, well, given both me and Yumori have beasts's (A.K.A Dragon's from the alternate universe) i have decided to create a little thing i would like to call, a beast hangout, like the member hangout, but in this one, its more like a role play forum page, just say what you and your beast are doing, where they are, and if they can, both beast's and character's can interact with eachother, such as talking and so on, so, yea, me and yumori are set, get your beast( Dragon, Whatever, as long as it 'aint to powerful, no god modding your beast's, every beast has a limit) sorted in the OC part, get a pic or drawing, and your sorted!( NB: Alec count's as both character and beast). i'll start off. DJ walked in the room, it was one of those grey room's, but it was huge, it was about the size of half the auditor's stronghold, in one room, Blackfire came in the side door, which was also quite big, "So, this is the place?" Blackfire asked, he had gained the ability to speak from an experiment that went well. "Yea, this is it, its big enough for you, and a few other's, i guess this is where you will stay, the base cant hold you and everywhere else is a death trap, oh yea, the might be other's coming as well, but till then, its just you, there's everything you need, a place to sleep, freash water nearby where you cant be seen, and food is well, you can find that yourself, anyway, oh yea, i forgot, alec will be here too, given his near dragon apperance, he cant stay anywhere else" Blackfire frowned, "You havent told him have you?" DJ sweat dropped, "What, no, umm, ah hell, how'd you know?" Blackfire smerked and changed into a two legged form(experiment)"well, you better tell hi... uhh, too late" DJ looked confused, "What do ya mean, its too late?' Blackfire pointed behind DJ, who turned around and saw Alec, who looked shocked, "WHAT! i have to stay here? oh man, that's not fair dad!" DJ had a look on his face that said "oh crap, i mucked up so badly", he walked up to Alec, who was the same hight as him(6"0), "Look, son, i know it isnt the way you want, but, it has to be this way, now i'm going, and remember, when you eventually get your wing's, the pain with be so bad that you will not be able to stop yourself from yelling out in pure pain, but that's why i'm leaving you here with Blackfire, he know's what to do, now i have to leave, i'm seeing a new guy about joining, so bye" DJ left, leaving Alec and Blackfire alone, who had changed back to his huge dragon form, "get some sleep, you'll need it" he walked over and layed down on the pile of straw, he curled his tail around him and fell asleep. Alec was shocked, his dad left him, and now he has to live in the old warehouse with Blackfire, soon enough though, he would have to share it with other's, "Oh well, i have to go with it, because i don't have anywhere else to go" he walked over to the lone bed there and layed down, little did he know, things were about to change, with a new arival(also, please finish with a signature, like this:) Blaze Anderson (talk) 08:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (My tuRN!) Yumori got told about the bestiary and decided to put Odahving in there. Odahving:This is my new room? Yumori:Yup. Odahving: I can't fly in here. Yumori: Call me and I will release you don't fight with blackfire ok Odahving;Yea sure. Yumori:Remember just call me. Odahving:Ok... *Yumori cries* (manly tears lol) (well, my turn again!) DJ saw Yumori walk out, "'Bout time you showed up, anyway, ares gave me instruction's to take you with me to see this new guy, i think his name was, kage, or blud, i dont know could be someone else, i didn't listen that well, come on, get in" DJ snubbed out the ciggarete, and got in the black sedan. (mean while, inside) Alec got up, "Who in the hell are you?" Blackfire opened an eye, "Odahving, an old aquantince" he growed under his breath, he went back to sleep. Alec, who still had no idea, went over to the door, he walked out and stood leaning against the wall, "bloody stupid dad making me stay here." "your not the only one" a black dragon landed next to Alec, it was his sister, trinity. "What do you want?" alec was pritty pissed that she was here now. "What do you think, i'm here just to see you, fuck no, that day will never come, i have to stay here too you know." "yea, yea whatever" Alec turned away from trinity, he just wanted the world to end right then and there. "your probably just pissed that i have wings and you don't" trinitgy smiled, she knew she was getting on his nerves. "i'm not" Alec defencively yelled back. trinity flew in front of the door way back in the warehouse, "yes you are, your just denying it" Alec snapped, "Thats it!" he ran at her then takled her, they flew through the door, fighting and scratching eachother as they did. (yumori, your turn!) Blaze Anderson (talk) 23:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) (sorry I am not yumori) Zeta after much deciding has decided to take OJ to the place that DJ had told him to take OJ to for when his powers and wings come in now given that OJ sometimes uncontrolibly turns into his wingless dragon form. OJ looked at the hideout "Dad do I have to stay in this dump?", "Yes you do in order for you to be safe and well,uhhhh" Zeta stopped dead. (DJ your turn) Project zeta (talk) 00:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC)